121613nulldoir
galactoidArrival GA began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:11 -- 07:11 GA: hey, you're nullar, right? 07:11 AG: y.... yes? 07:11 GA: im doir, i think i met you in that dreamplace and at the thanksgiving party 07:12 AG: geeze who the fuck gave you my handle 07:12 AG: you're the douchebag right? 07:12 GA: ive had your handle for like a month 07:12 GA: hey, thats not nice 07:12 AG: I mean you apologized but still between you and vejant, like, fuck you guys 07:12 GA: oh vejant 07:13 GA: yeah what was his problem? like i was kinda angry and mean for a while but i thought he was too stupid to be angry 07:13 GA: and then he... got in a fight? 07:13 AG: he's just a dickbag 07:14 AG: I don't know where the fuck he gets off acting like he knows me or balish but like I'm glad I got this little vacation if only so I don't have to hear his grating voice 07:14 AG: if he wasn't so fucking ugly he'd be a better choice at spades than tlaloc ever was 07:14 AG: but I gotta keep that quadrant open anyhow because---- er 07:14 AG: this is none of your business, my bad 07:14 AG: not like everyone DOESN'T ALREADY KNOW 07:14 AG: ALL OF MY FUCKING BUSINESS 07:15 GA: heheheh 07:15 GA: it appears as though jossik and rilset are completely in love 07:15 AG: /rilset/?! 07:15 AG: I mean that totally makes things easier on me I guess but like damn 07:15 AG: out of left field 07:16 GA: yeah, the two are falling head over heels for ya 07:16 AG: well, that's convenient 07:16 AG: how did this happen and how did you hear about it first o_O 07:16 AG: some temprail rilset is, geeze 07:16 GA: oh, at the thanksgiving, the two were talking quietly, remember? 07:17 AG: oh, yeah 07:17 AG: they're weird 07:17 AG: I don't think that's really good evidence that they're about to fill pails though 07:17 AG: I think they're just plotting 07:17 AG: like, awfully 07:18 AG: and besides way after that (like practically up until yesterday) jossik was still passing out declarations of love to me like I might have lost the first twenty 07:18 GA: hahahah 07:18 AG: then he sent some cryptic messages about never speaking to me again and blah blah 07:18 AG: he'll get over iot 07:18 GA: jossik is a very melodramatic one, isnt he 07:18 GA: he's already over it 07:18 AG: oh, is he? I'm sure he'll message me soon to let me know, then 07:19 AG: I appear to be operating at least one full day behind on gossip 07:19 AG: everyone forgets the little exiled spy P: 07:19 GA: well, im not quite up to date on everything either 07:19 GA: but i do know about the jossik/ryspor fight 07:20 AG: the who what now? 07:20 GA: they had a silly fight where ryspor was being paleflirty after jossik had moirail problems and jossik tried to cut his leg off or something 07:20 GA: then they were best friends like five minutes later so idk 07:21 AG: hahaha you humans already know all this terminology? 07:21 AG: A+ 07:21 GA: yeah, thank you 07:21 AG: I can't wait to see you guys try out spades, that should be awesome 07:21 GA: i think ill pass on that one 07:21 GA: but i was considering trying out the pale thing 07:21 AG: oh? 07:21 GA: eheheh but now it's my business 07:21 AG: if I understand you humans correctly the pale quadrant would actually be the most restrictive 07:22 GA: yep 07:22 GA: will be hard, but ill try my best 07:22 AG: going pale with someone required a HUGE committment and it's one of the hard ones not about pailing 07:22 AG: like 07:22 AG: you kinda have to be sure you only ever want to talk about your problems with that one person 07:22 AG: pale infidelity can be very hurtful! 07:22 GA: thats absolutely fine 07:22 AG: who were you thinking about it with? I mean if anyone could ever use a moirail it's probably sami 07:23 AG: that girl is just so gosh darned pitiful *wistful sigh* 07:23 GA: ive talked to a few trolls on the matter and im completely in the know about how to go about it 07:23 GA: oh, poor sami 07:23 AG: I mean, if I didn't already have that quadrant filled I'd consider it heavily to be honest! 07:23 GA: ugh and unfortunately its my fault she got hurt 07:24 AG: oh? I heard a little bit from beau but that was it 07:24 AG: catch me up omg 07:24 AG: it's... getting pretty boring around here to be honest 07:24 GA: we had a huge fight with lots and lots of imps that looked like crows and tarantulas combined 07:24 GA: they were all spewing out of a big smokestack 07:24 GA: sami flew up, broke a hole in the side to let anyone who couldnt fly in, and we all had to fight 07:25 GA: beau nearly died, sami nearly died, kate and nate fought hard, and i was running about being magical 07:25 GA: in the end we won, though 07:25 GA: there was one really worrying thing about beau seeing glowing green eyes? but i think nothing bad came of that 07:26 GA: and then she forgot anyway 07:26 GA: now we're at the center of the planet with a large forge guy on a table and samis with the oracle 07:26 GA: and thats basically all of it 07:29 AG: ((sorry making ramen)) 07:29 AG: yeah I heard libby got unprototyped 07:29 AG: she must be pretty thrilled 07:29 AG: being magical? 07:29 GA: yeah 07:30 AG: glowing green eyes? 07:30 GA: uuuugh not my best time 07:30 AG: large forge guy? 07:30 AG: -_- libby has sami? 07:30 AG: bluh you guys come on 07:30 AG: we should have like 07:30 GA: nothing makes sense anymore 07:30 AG: intra game memos with important facts on them so people can stay caught up 07:31 AG: if you don't mind please answer my incredulous questions in respective order 07:31 GA: well, id do that, but theres never everyone online at the same time 07:31 GA: okay 07:32 GA: magical: i combined a magical sailor moon tiara with a pen and then with a cloak, now i can transform into a magical girl based around being 'dina, the chosen arbitrix' and i get all justicy and its eeeech 07:32 GA: glowing green eyes: not sure, someone say glowing green eyes in the smoke and then they were gone, it was all very ominous 07:32 GA: large forge guy: hephaustus? i think? no idea 07:33 GA: libby with sami: sami nearly died, she fell in a hole, libby saved her and is now taking care of her temporarily 07:34 GA: its all very confusing 07:35 AG: re 1: ooooooooooooooookay? man at least my alchemizations are useful ehehe 07:35 GA: oi that was totally useful, i got wings and stuff 07:36 AG: 2: does your team have any green eyed people? us trolls are all mostly too young to have coloured eyes 07:36 AG: pfff, why would you want to fly? you have to do enough of that in the dream world 07:36 GA: im green eyed, kate has green eyes, neither of us having glowing eyes and we were both right there 07:36 AG: hepaustus? must be a game construct. maybe it's her denizen? 07:37 GA: yeah probably idk 07:37 AG: ((I THINK libby mentioned denizens to null's group once if not scratch that line)) 07:37 AG: hmm 07:37 AG: well I have some ideas re the eyes 07:37 GA: oh, cool 07:37 AG: but we'll leave that be for now, I have my own issues with him coming up soon 07:37 AG: wait until he finds out I didn't tattle on the oracle for him 07:38 GA: ...what? 07:38 GA: but if its not a troll- 07:38 AG: dude 07:39 AG: who (besides me) has pretty much a fetish for watching what everyone does 07:39 AG: okay besides libby 07:39 AG: er, and scarlet, too 07:39 AG: ((are we noticing a pattern here) 07:39 GA: aw jeez 07:40 GA: woulda been helpful if jack stepped in all like 'yo_dont_fight_that_smokestack_just_run' 07:40 AG: I mean 07:40 AG: sounds like you guys did pretty good? minus the not dying bit? 07:41 AG: and besides I really don't think jack would care if most of ya'll died 07:41 AG: he'd probably like 07:41 AG: rub one out or whatever it is twinks do 07:41 AG: ehehehehehe ^^ 07:41 GA: :I 07:41 GA: well, he has his reasons or whatever 07:41 AG: yeah, they're pretty good ones I think 07:42 AG: he (well and me too, and several others now!) want to break the game 07:42 GA: oh, someone mentioned that 07:42 AG: I think he's talking about breaking it before the creation of a new universe 07:42 GA: ryspor and i were talking about breaking the game too 07:42 GA: we came to the conclusion that experimentation with magic might lead us further towards finding a way 07:42 AG: but I'd rather just make our universe and then WOLB EHT GNIKCUF ECALP PU EROFEB EW EVEAL >:D 07:43 GA: and i promptly went mad with justice 07:43 AG: I don't think magic is the key 07:43 AG: also magic is fake as shit geeze don't you know anything 07:43 AG: I think we have to fuck with the code! 07:43 GA: it is so real you have no idea 07:43 AG: like, this game is just a giant fucking piece of coding, right? 07:43 GA: i have no idea 07:43 AG: well it's a fucking computer game, isn't it? 07:43 AG: and really what are people but like 07:44 AG: bits of coding in a fleshy suit 07:44 GA: well all i know is that its really confusing 07:44 GA: so... we're trying to break the matrix? 07:44 AG: ehehehe definitely 07:45 AG: yeah I suppose that's a pretty good comparison except instead of the matrix that like hides reality we're trying to break the system that destroys and reboots it 07:45 GA: destroys and reboots... reality? 07:45 AG: this way no more freaking pubescant kids have to be in charge of life, the universe, and everything 07:45 AG: well maybe I'm making assumptions on the destroys part but like the goal of the game is to make a new universe 07:45 AG: and what are the odds of both our planets being destroyed at the same time? 07:45 GA: okay but if we stop making universes wont reality cease existing after a while 07:46 AG: also jack spec mentioned the death/rebirth cycle as if it was connected to the game iirc 07:46 AG: yeah! and I'm totally cool with that 07:46 GA: and, what if other people played the game at the same time as us? 07:46 AG: things will die out naturally 07:46 GA: but 07:46 GA: no more reality 07:46 AG: no more sentience, maybe, tens of hundreds of thousands of millions of years down the line 07:47 AG: but things just can't stop existing completely 07:47 AG: plants could go on, rocks would be quite happy! and maybe sentient life could sprout again if you just gave it enough time and didn't raze the fucking earth 07:47 AG: or... alternia as the case may be 07:47 GA: the next universe tho 07:48 GA: we'd be stopping the rest of reality 07:49 AG: didn't troll machiavelli say the ends always justify the means? 07:49 AG: or was that vice versa 07:49 GA: hmm 07:49 AG: as long as it means no more kids have to play this fucked up game I'm cool with letting things just fucking end naturally 07:50 GA: okay, so what if we make a new universe, but somehow cause sburb to not spawn there? 07:50 AG: well I mean I'd rather just destroy it completely 07:50 AG: sburb I mean 07:50 AG: but I guess that's an acceptable alternative 07:50 GA: where would we go though 07:50 AG: into the new universe 07:51 AG: to watch over everything, as gods (X> 07:51 GA: whoa, cool 07:51 AG: oh the SIGHTS we'll SEE ehehehe 07:51 GA: uhh, i dont think i trust a few of us to be gods 07:52 AG: it's cool 07:52 AG: most of us will probably die on the way 07:52 AG: at least once and maybe even twice 07:52 GA: twice? 07:52 AG: dream bodies and other bodies PX> 07:53 GA: an extra life sounds helpful 07:53 GA: oh, hold on, somethings happening 07:53 AG: well I'm not sure if it works like that 07:54 AG: I was told by someone very powerful that we would do best to think of both bodies as our bodies and not lose any of them 07:54 AG: who knows, maybe dying once means dying in both realms 07:54 AG: er... okay sure 07:54 GA: that sounds great but OMG SAMIS BACK 07:54 AG: oh? tell her I said hi (X> 07:54 GA: well ive gotta go bye, nice talkin to you! ill make sure to -- galactoidArrival GA gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:55 -- 07:55 AG: make sure to... what -_- 07:55 GA: say hi 07:55 AG: oh ehehehe I see 07:55 AG: bye! 07:55 GA: byeeee -- galactoidArrival GA gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:55 --